Warrior
Category:Classes/Professions Overview Warriors are perhaps the most common specialized class found in Ehrdi aside from laymen, though they exist in many shapes and forms. Some favor strength, while others use speed to defeat opponents. Whatever the case, warriors are highly trained in the art of warfare, and can be anything from the local shop guard to the traveling mercenary to the king's general. Some are good, some are bad, some are in between. Bushi Bushi are the warrior class of the Senjo, but most prominent in Senjokuni, where they rank above all but the nobility and emperor in status. They are quite possibly the best trained fighters in the world. While trained in numerous fighting arts from horseback archery to spearmanship to unarmed combat, most specialize in blades; they carry two slightly curved swords as a mark of their status -- the longer daito and the shorter wakizashi. The daito is considered the soul of a bushi, and it is inconceivable for a bushi and his daito to be far apart at any given time, let alone lose it. The wakizashi symbolizes the bushi's honor and right to sepukku should the need arise; the loss of either is a great dishonor to any bushi. Bushi loyally serve a lord for life, as do their sons when they reach manhood; lordless bushi are known as ronin and are often treated as rabble within the Senjo nation. Knight Knights are somewhat the Drude equivalent of Senjo bushi, though they are perhaps not as deeply integrated into society as their eastern cousins are. Knights vary in rank, but all are lords of at least a small patch of land. They serve higher knights or lords and kings, sometimes out of loyalty, sometimes out of payment. They tend to wear chainmail and plate armor and often specialize in the broadsword or greatsword. Other common weapons of their choice include the bow, halberd, ax, mace, and flail. Huntsman Huntsmen are warriors of the woods, similar in druids in their dedication to nature, but lacking the divine-granted abilities the nature-priests have. Skilled in tracking, stealth, and fighting, huntsmen often live alone, in small groups, or in villages within or bordering wooded areas. Best known for their archery ability, huntsmen are often skilled with melee weapons as well. Marksman Marksmen are warriors that focus solely on their skill with a bow and arrow or a crossbow. Though most also carry a short sword for close combat, marksmen tend to stay in the back where they can pick off enemies with a volley of arrows. Marksmen know how to craft their own bow and arrows, though some lacking in crafting skill prefer smiths to make their weapons. Ziegun are the most likely to have marksmen, especially archers. Brawler Brawlers fight only with their body. Some are skilled martial artists from the east, others are little more than muscle-bound thugs who love to show off their physical strength and/or agility. Whatever the case, a brawler's main weapon is his fist, and his second his foot. Often wild and unpredictable, most brawlers are little more than common crooks and thugs, though some famous and respectable athletes focus on this type of fighting both inside and outside their sport.